


Tricks and Treats

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clan Techie is Hux's brother, Costume Party, Huxloween, M/M, Pining, Some Fluff, Some angst, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Hux goes trick-or-treating with his little brother and gets important dating advice from him. Will he follow this advice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags, Clan Techie is Hux's little brother, I named him TJ because Techie - T.Key - TJ, close enough.

The evening was filled with children’s laughter. Too much sugar, Hux thought. He wondered vaguely why this holiday was so popular, when had it become a candy festival? Hux tended to enjoy Halloween, sure, he was surly sometimes but he did like sweets and he usually liked costumes. But this year he was moody, apathetic. He wouldn’t even be out at all if it wasn’t for his little brother: he had cried and yelled and made a fuss until Hux agreed to go trick-or-treating with him.

The boy was skipping merrily in his zombie costume, some steps ahead of Hux, his vivid red hair flowing in the wind. Hux smiled to himself, thinking at least someone was happy. Just then, Hux noticed where they were.

 

“Come on, TJ. Let’s go home.” Hux walked faster to catch up with his brother and took him by the hand. “You have enough sweets now.”

“No!” The young boy cried, wriggled his hand free and pointed at the house in front of them. “That’s Mrs. Organa’s house and she always has the best candy!”

TJ ran after this explanation and Hux couldn’t stop him from ringing the doorbell. Hux felt a pang of apprehension, he prayed no one was home. When the doorknob turned, Hux prayed it would be Mrs. Organa and not…

“Kylo.” Hux mumbled, his cheeks burning.

“Hux!” Kylo looked surprised but somehow embarrassed too. “Wha…?”

“We’re just here trick-or-treating.” Hux interrupted. The small zombie beside him shook his bag at Kylo.

“Trick or treat!” TJ squealed.

“Oh! I see… that’s a really scary zombie.” Kylo poured a big bowl of candy into TJ’s bag.

Hux felt relieved, they could leave now. It hadn’t been as awkward as he feared.

“Are you going to Phasma’s party later?” Kylo asked not quite looking Hux in the eye.

“I don’t know.” Hux replied, a bit harsher than he intended to.

“I might.” Kylo mumbled before closing the door.

 

If Hux wished the walk home to be silent, TJ had other plans.

“I like Kylo, he’s funny. I liked when he came by our house all the time.” TJ rummaged in his bag and selected a lollipop. Hux felt the back of his neck burning. What did TJ know? Nothing, Hux decided.

“Yes, he is. Funny.” Hux tried to sound natural but his throat was suddenly very dry.

“You were a lot more fun when you were together.” TJ said between slurps.

“What do you mean?”

“You know. You’ve been a sad mess since you’re not… together.” TJ shrugged. Hux’s face was on fire again. 

“Yeah, well… It’s not that simple.” Hux sighed. “And why am I even talking to you about this? You’re 9!” 

“So? You’re 18 and you’re obviously clueless.” TJ rolled his eyes. 

“And you’re the expert?” Hux laughed for the first time in days.

“I think so,” TJ scrunched his nose. “Seeing as how I’m not the one pining for someone.”

“Pining? I’m not pining.” 

“Please… ‘Kylo, oh Kylo’” TJ mocked Hux’s voice.

“You little…” Hux made to punch TJ but he was already running as fast as he could. Hux chased him all the way to their garden and then collided with him, sending candy flying all around them and they both fell to the ground laughing.

 

“So why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” TJ asked as he collected the scattered sweets.

“I told you, it’s not that simple. I… broke up with him and now I can’t just tell him I want him back.” Hux sat down on the grass.

“Why not?”

“Because he will think I’m crazy.”

“But you _are_ crazy.” TJ reasoned. “Crazy about him, anyway.”

Hux gave him a warning look.

“Why did you break up with him?”

“Because I love him.”

“Well, that makes perfect sense. See? You _are_ crazy.” TJ pelted a chocolate at Hux.

“I just figured it was too good, it couldn’t last and it was better to end it before it went any further.”

“That still makes no sense, Armie.” TJ ruffled his brother’s hair and sat down beside him.

“You don’t understand. Soon we will be apart and he’ll find someone else. Also, do you think Father would approve of him?”

“Since when do you care what Dad has to say about anything. You’re old enough to decide what’s good for you. And about being apart, that’s not a good enough reason either. It sound as if you’re just scared.”

“I know.”

“I just don’t want to see you miserable.”

“I’m not miserable.” Hux mumbled.

 

They sat in silence for a minute, night closing around them.

“So, are you going to the party?” TJ asked.

“I don’t have a costume.”

“I can help!”

 

Hux felt ridiculous as he walked to Phasma’s house but he couldn’t complain. He started looking for Kylo as soon as he arrived and he found him talking and laughing with a guy with curly dark hair. He was about to turn around and leave when someone touched his shoulder.

“What are you supposed to be?” Kylo asked, touching the pointy ear protruding out of Hux’s hair.

“Fox.” Hux muttered. He was confused, wasn’t Kylo talking to someone else not a second ago? He turned his head and yes, there he was. Someone in a Darth Vader costume deep in conversation with a Resistance pilot.

“It seems my costume is not one of a kind.” Kylo said, awkwardly swinging the helmet in his left hand.

“You are.” Hux said in the lowest voice he could possibly utter. Kylo was not sure he’d heard that.

“Do you want to go outside? It’s a bit crowded here.”

Hux nodded and he followed Kylo out to the porch.

“How are you, Hux? It was nice to see you in my house this evening.”

“Fine, I’m… I miss you.” Hux said, looking Kylo straight in the eye and blushing. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Kylo took Hux’s hand. “I miss you. And I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Letting you do something as stupid as leaving me.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, but almost immediately, burst out laughing. He took a step closer and wrapped himself in Kylo’s arms.

“We’ll figure it out, right?” He whispered in Kylo’s ear.

“Of course we will.” Kylo whispered back and kissed Hux’s forehead. “Do you want to go back inside? Phasma’s wearing a full body armor, you have to see her.”

“Sure, but first... “ Hux tilted his head up, his lips almost touching Kylo’s. “Trick or treat?”

“Only treats for you, little fox.” Kylo smiled and kissed Hux sweetly. “Perhaps a couple of tricks, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huxloween is almost over!  
> It's been so much fun! Thank you for reading!


End file.
